When We Meet on the Battlefield
by Aishurii Cloud
Summary: She was sure. She was very sure that it will be Fairy Tail that will annihilate the monster in front of her spiritual form. /Oneshot /Review? :D


**This fanfiction is un-beta-ed. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashia-san does.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

What the Dark Mage was planning was too much. It was too much for her to handle alone. Destroying the world? What was he thinking?

_'I guess he wasn't. He was always so simple minded.'_

She sighed. It wasn't like he could hear her anyway. She was scared and worried. She can't do anything now since she is a spirit. A spirit can do nothing. No one can see her, feel her, or even sense her presence.

The spirit, Mavis, felt hopeless.

But there was her guild, her Fairy Tail. She can tell them what will happen. They will listen. They can spread the danger coming towards them. They can stop him.

She was sure.

She was very sure that it will be Fairy Tail that will annihilate the monster in front of her spiritual form.

And thus she proclaimed to the man in front of her, "No."

There was still hope, a ray of light called _"Fairy Tail"._ The courage inside of her was building up. She can change this situation. If her heart was still beating, it would have accelerated so much with the adrenaline.

"Fairy Tail will stop you." The statement held everything she believed in. "It will be you who will be annihilated."

The wind blew strong. The leaves danced around the two at the forest clearing. The Dark Mage's cloak swayed with the wind as well as Mavis' dress and long wavy blonde hair. Don't ask how that happened though.

"Your soldiers are good Mavis, they really are."

"Zeref." Mavis' hands clenched into fists as he referred her guild as soldiers. "But they aren't enough. He isn't strong enough yet to destroy me."

"They… they aren't my soldiers!" Zeref felt the tension in the atmosphere. He felt the seriousness in Mavis' presence. "They are my family!"

A small smile appeared on the Dark Mage's face, "I admire your bravery. It's one of the reasons I like you." He sat down on the soft grass again like his original position. He was controlling his outburst as always. "But they will die, Mavis. Everyone will. Just like I said, no one will be spared.

His smile disappeared and his face contorted to a more serious look. "But I will say sorry in advance for the sadness you will feel." Mavis focused at him intently. He didn't show any remorse but showed only seriousness. She wasn't sure what he was so serious about.

"I m sure yours will be the emotions I will feel the most. I am sorry for the hurt you'll feel, Mavis. You know how much I hate hurting you."

Mavis' hands never relaxed from its clenched form. She took a step closer to him until she was directly in front of him, looking down at him like the dust she now thinks he is.

"I know too much of this world, Mavis. I guess it's the disadvantage of living so long." A tear fell from his right eye. "Fairy Tail is a nice bunch. But people are selfish creatures. They are nice when they need something or, in other cases, to make themselves look nice. Being kind isn't something natural for humans. There is always a reason for their kindness. This is what I observed."

She fell to her knees, her head tilted down. She took a peek at his face, still as young as before. He was still looked the same. If only he was also the same in his previous state.

_'Why did he have to exhume his older self?'_

She hugging him tightly, trying her best to hold him. He can't feel the hug physically but he can feel the warmth coming from it.

"Mavis…"

She made him say no other word for it was her turn to speak. "Let's stay like this for a while."

"We could be friends for now." She continued after a short silence. "But when we meet on the battlefield, don't expect me to take you so lightly." she said.

"I may have liked you, Zeref, but I'm not going easy on hurting you."

Again, a small smile appeared on Zeref's face. "I expected just as much."_  
_

* * *

**Hi! Aishurii Cloud here. So... this isn't one of my best works, to be honest. It was because I got so frustrated after stupidly selecting all and accidentally pressed a letter while typing up this story in Google Drive on my grandmother's iPhone. (Yes, she has the iPhone, not me. LOL.) Anyway, on the iPhone, it has no undo button and it saves automatically so, "Goodbye, Story Draft!"**

**Anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed this story even though it's like this. Geehee. ^^;**

**Review? :D All types of reviews are accepted. **

**07.30.2013: The last part was edited. The ending was too off for me before.**


End file.
